


The Icing On The Cake

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, animals are involved, cake shenanigans, nobody gets hurt, sleepy Bryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Someone knocked over the cake Ohm made for Bryce. 
They're not sure who it was. 
Bryce didn't know, either. Who would knock over his cake? 
It obviously wasn't him, because Bryce had been falling asleep on the couch for a good half hour now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't quite what i was supposed to work on, but i did, and I'm kinda proud of it. 
> 
> Except the ending, because I'm bad at ending things. I apologize for that.

“Well, it wasn't my fault that the cake got fuckin’ knocked over!” 

 

“What? Of course it was! You’s the one who trained your damn cat, and she knocked it over after eating off a damn part of it!” 

 

Bryce sighed to himself, leaning back into the couch as he watched two of his lovers fight over in the kitchen. He pulled a blanket over himself, making himself comfortable while he watched the others’ little show.  

 

Jonathan and Luke had been going back and forth for a while now, arguing over which of their pets had messed up the cake that Ryan had worked so hard on. One of the cats or dogs had knocked it over, the freshly baked cake falling to the floor and splattering the entire kitchen with gobs of frosting. 

 

Frosting that, mind you, was all over the pets, and was only spreading across the house as they moved. 

 

“My cat would never do such a thing! She's a fuckin’ princess, you really think she’d ever get her paws dirty? Besides, look at how big those damn paw prints are! Obviously it was one of the dogs,” Luke insists, pointing a finger at Jon's dog Teddy, who whines softly in response. 

 

Jonathan just gasps, jumping in between Luke and Teddy as though Luke was about to fight his dog. He throws his arms out for protection, getting into a defensive stance. “Look at what you did! You’s just made my damn baby sad, you scum! Villainous scum, I tell you, with you damn demon cat!” Jon then pushes Luke's arm back to his side, glaring at Luke with fury that Bryce had never really seen before. 

 

“Guys? What's going on here?” Ryan came into the kitchen, only to come to a sudden halt as he saw the mess. “What the fuck did you guys do?! Are you- you guys are shitting me, right? You fucks know how hard I worked on this cake? It was Brycey’s celebration cake! What are we supposed to do now?”

 

Ryan continues to screech at Jonathan and Luke, who, upon hearing Ryan’s anger, immediately began to babble out their own explanations. 

 

It was a big, chaotic mess, and all Bryce could do was giggle to himself as he watched them bicker from afar. It got even better once the dogs, Teddy and Buddy, started barking alongside their owners.  

 

This was great. It felt like Bryce was watching some soap opera, and he would be lying if he said he didn't mind watching more of it. 

 

Someone must've heard his giggles, though, because Ryan comes over to Bryce out of nowhere and hugs him tightly. 

 

“Oh, Brycey, baby… I'm so sorry about your cake. I made it to celebrate your channel growing so much, and look at it now…” Ryan sighed softly, before pulling away and kissing Bryce's forehead. “It's okay. Cartoonz and Delirious will make you another cake…  right? ” 

 

Luke and Jon both seemed to get Ryan's message, for they both straightened up, nodding profusely. 

 

“Yeah! We- we're gonna make you the best damn fuckin’ cake you've ever seen! Just you wait, Bryce!” Jonathan grins at Bryce, puffing his chest with a smug look forming on his face. 

 

“Mhm, it's gonna be a real nice cake. You sit back and relax, babe, a’ight? You too, Ohmie. We'll handle this mess over here,” Luke announces, already beginning to pick up the smashed cake lying on the floor. 

 

Ryan smiles happily at the sight of the other two working, then turns back to Bryce. “You seem tired, Brycey,” he says gently, cupping Bryce's cheek in his hand, a fond, loving look in his eyes. “Do you want to take a nap? I'm sure the cats will lay down with you. I'll even carry you to the bedroom if you want.” 

 

Bryce felt a bit surprised at Ryan's statement, but declines the offer anyways. “I'm okay, I promise. Can we just watch a movie instead? I'm good just being around you guys.” 

 

“Okay then, Bryce. Anything for you today, alright?” Ryan settled down next to Bryce, turning on the television and then handing the remote to Bryce. “You pick the movie. I doubt you'll be able to sit through all of it, though,” he giggles. “I can see the tiredness in your eyes. You sure you just don't want to do this tomorrow?” 

 

“Nope. I'm good. Totally awake, see?! I'm fine!” Bryce snuggles into Ryan's side, having selected his movie. He was a bit tired, but he wouldn't dare admit it out loud to Ryan, because Bryce hated it when he was right. 

 

Ryan just chuckles, wrapping his arms around Bryce. The two cuddled into each other on the couch, Bryce being completely absorbed into the movie he chose. 

It wasn't until Ryan began to move, however, that Bryce realized he had fallen asleep. Groggily, he sits up a bit, opening his eyes just enough to see Ryan run off to the kitchen, Jonathan exiting in his place. 

 

Luke is quick to follow, the two stopping in the doorway to speak to each other. Bryce, deciding that their conversation wasn't important, rolls over and tries to sleep the best he can without his cuddle buddy. 

 

Arms suddenly slide underneath him, carefully lifting him up off the couch. Bryce didn't question it, he only snuggled into the warmth of whoever was kind enough to take Bryce over to their bedroom. 

 

There was a bit of talking between the others, but Bryce's sleepy mind didn't pay any attention to it. He smiles, even more so when he feels a hand run through his hair, nuzzling the hand gently. 

 

There was some faint laughter, and then someone calls his name. 

 

“Bryce? Brycey, sweetie, you awake?” It's Luke's voice, coming from right above him, voice calm and comforting to Bryce. 

 

“Hm?” Bryce tries to open his eyes, but his eyelids feel so heavy with the drowsiness hanging over them, that they close again. “I… I'm awake, I am.” 

 

“Bryce, sweetheart, be honest. Did you knock the cake over? You were the only one around when it happened, and there was a piece cut…” Luke sounds so casual about it, and his voice is so soothing that Bryce doesn't think twice before answering. 

 

“Yeah… I cut a piece, and then… then I tried to pick it up and knocked it over. I'm sorry,” Bryce mumbles. He's speaking the best he can in his sleepy state, making himself comfortable in Luke's arms. 

 

Luke laughed softly, as did the others. 

 

“It's okay, Bryce. Just tell us next time instead of blaming the cats, okay?” 

 

There was a bit more conversation, and then Bryce is being laid in bed. He whined loudly, clinging to Luke's neck desperately. 

 

“Nooo…” 

 

“Bryce? Let go of Cartoonz,” Ryan whispered softly. 

 

Bryce whined again, a bit quieter this time. He gave a tug, trying to pull Luke into bed with him, but to no avail as his tired body wasn't working as well as usual. 

 

“You want us to stay?” Jonathan giggles quietly, already climbing onto the bed from what Bryce could feel. “I'll come snuggle with you.” 

 

Arms wrapped around him, and a blanket was thrown on top of them, and suddenly Bryce is so warm and cozy that he pratically melts into the bed. 

 

“You two sleep, we'll have another cake made when you wake up,” Ryan whispers, giving them both kisses. 

 

Bryce didn't say anything, instead he buried his face in Jonathan's side, relaxing and allowing himself to fall back asleep. 

 

When Bryce wakes up, a few hours later, there's a nice, big slice of cake waiting for him, alongside his lovers all piled onto the couch watching a movie. He smiles at the sight, and sits himself besides them, always eager to spend time with his lovers. 

 

The four of them cuddled up on the couch together, bundled up in blankets as they talked and ate the cake, sharing kisses and laughs together. 

  
And when Bryce got up to get a second slice, he wasn't at all surprised to see the new cake on the floor, his cat Ellie sitting on the counter where the cake had once stood. 


End file.
